The Prisoner's savior
by animainia33
Summary: Atem is the eldest prince of Egypt, but his happy childhood is cut short when he loses control of his legs. The Queen locks the prince away, hoping to have her younger son Yami take over. A very lonely Atem turns to an imaginary friend for comfort. When he gets older the newest servant bears a striking resemblance to his imaginary friend. Just who is this Yugi?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or any of its characters. I also don't own the description. That belongs to charminghex99. Thanks letting me use your awesome summery!

* * *

Atem was born in to the royal house hold in Egypt. He was born with bronzy skin and star fish shaped tricolored hair. His eye were a deep violet that were captivating to anyone who saw the young boy. His father was the current Pharaoh at the time and when the time would come for Atem's father to pass on to the after life Atem would Inherit the throne. Atem was a lively boy from the moment he was brought into this world. He laughed loudly and played games happily with his friends Mana and Mahad. Then one day the laughter and the fun stopped.

Atem ran to the place court yard ready to play with his friends. when he arrived he immediately called out to them while standing in the exquisitely carved sandstone arch way that gave way to the beautiful and colorful garden inside.

"Mana! Mahad! Wanna play?" He asked excitedly

"Yeah!" Mana yelled back

Out of a pot popped a little girl no older than Atem in a little cream colored dress and golden wrist bands. She also wore a cream colored pointed hat that looked to big for her.

Her hair was a deep chocolate brown and her bangs stuck out from her head at a little bit of an angle. Her eyes were a watery green color.

She climbed out of the pot and ran over to Atem. when she was beside him you could clearly see the difference in their heights for Atem had alway been smaller then her.

"Mahad!" They both called out together giggling after.

"What!?" Mahad called back,"unlike you two I actually attend school!"

A boy about three years older then the other two stepped out from behind a tree where he had been reading a book for one of his magic classes.

The two little ones skipped clumsily over to Mahad for they were barely 3 years old.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" Atem asked

"Yeah!" Mana yelled happily

"I really should be studying but I suppose I could for an hour or two." Mahad said

"Yay!" The younger two exclaimed before giggling and screaming "not it!"

After a ten minute agreement consisting of "your it!" "No your it!", Mahad finally agreed that he would be it with a sigh.

The two little ones cheered and then ran off while Mahad was counting to 20. (The little ones couldn't count any higher then that.)

"Ready or not here I come!" Mahad called out to them. he started off by looking in Atem's favorite hiding place: the old clay pots In the garden.

He opened the lid, saw nothing, but heard a faint whacking coming from behind a tree.

He walked over to see Atem sitting on his needs crying hysterically having just tripped over the tree root. his face was strangely red. Mahad assumed it was from the fall.

Atem had fallen on his face and was holding his little nose. Mahad forced the boy to let go so that he could see. his face was smeared with blood, snot and tears. Atem continued to cry while Mahad whiped his face off with a handkerchief and held the boys nose until it stopped bleeding, which didn't take long. As he was doing so he notice the boy felt unnaturally warm. Concerned, he put his hand on Atem's forehead.

"Shoot!" Mahad said with a sigh

He quieted the boy down and then picked him up letting him snuggle into his shirt still whimpering because of the fever. he took the boy inside with Mana skipping and importuning be hind him.

Atem's fever had finally stopped and he appeared much healthier, but what his mother and father had assumed was a cold was actually much worse.

"Back hurts." Atem muttered when his mother brought him food the afternoon when his fever had subsided.

"What's that you said?" She asked while cutting up his fruit so he could eat it.

"Back hurts." He said again more loudly,"humm! Gotta pee!"

After this he jumped out of bed and scurried to the bathroom his mother in toe fearing he would have an accident on the way there. he had only been potty trained two months before today.

"Atem let mommy help you!" She called after him

"No! I do it all by my self!" He said defiantly.

She sighed and let him try, but soon caught her breath when she hear a loud thump sound from behind the bathroom door.

"Atem!" She said bursting through the door to find him sprawled out on the floor with a confused look on his face.

"I fell." He said simply

"I can see that!" She breathed

"Up!" He cried

His mother helped him back up again only to catch him when his legs collapsed out from under neath him as soon as she set him down on his feet.

Atem blinked even more confuse then he was before. tears formed In his mother's eyes as she ran to Atem's bedroom door and called out for his father.

Atem prodded his thigh. it felt funny. like it wasn't there. he tried to stand up by himself this time but his legs wouldn't budge from that spot. being only three he didn't understand why his parents where so scared especially his father. His father never got scared, but today even Atem could tell that he was frightened as he scooped the boy off and ran off to find a doctor.

Three years had past and Atem still couldn't walk. He was used to it now though he spent most of his time drawing pictures in bed or reading simple books that his teacher gave him to pass the time he spent in his room. his father would come in every day and assure him that he had a mathematician trying to make something for him to get around but so far they hadn't figured anything out.

Atem didn't mind though because everyday Mahad would come in after his classes and show him magic tricks, play chess with him, or carry him down to the market with Mana skipping behind them. He didn't really want any more then that.

His mother, though had not come to see him once since a she had the baby and spent most of her time tending to him rather then seeing Atem. Atem knew that babies needed a lot of attention so he didn't complain. he did want to see his baby brother though he really wondered if he looked like him.

The night before a very special holiday Atem couldn't sleep. he laid on his back and stared at his bedroom ceiling. he stuck his had up and tried counting the divots in the stone when he heard yelling. he couldn't really make much out but his mother seamed to be very angry. his parents rounded his room they were right out side the door so he could now here them.

"What do you mean Yami can't inherit the throne!?" His mother yelled

Atem thought that must have been his baby brothers name.

"He's not the first born! Atem is! Atem has to inherit the throne!" His father yelled

"You can't be serious! That fucking invalid can't become the pharaoh!"

"I don't understand why him being crippled matters!"

"How it matters!? We can't have a sickly pharaoh do you know what that would do to our country's reputation!?"

"Atem is not sick!"

" the fuck do you know your not a doctor!"

"I'm done with this I can't handle the stress right now I've got a famine to deal with." His father sighed walking off

He heard his door open and his mother walked in.

"Mommy." He said,"if I say I don't want to be pharaoh then Yami can be pharaoh like you want right?" He was attempting to comfort her because he knew she was upset but it had the opposite affect, it made her angrier.

She stalked up to him and promptly slapped him so hard he fell out of bed.

Thinking he did something wrong Atem tried to hold back the tears while he apologized but that didn't work. This time she only hit him harder.

He started to cry harder now not knowing why she was being so cruel.

She dragged him to his closet and hit his head against the doors three times before opening them and throwing him inside. before he could protest she closed the doors and tied a ribbon round them to keep him from opening it. he listened with wide eyes filled with fear until he could no longer hear her footsteps down the hall. He then fell on his side pulled his legs close to his chest with his arms and cried silently into his knees until he fell asleep curled up on top of his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note**

**sorry for the late update i just Got back from a school trip over seas to London and Paris about 4 days ago. It was a 10 day trip and we only had time for about 2-5 hours of sleep a night. It would be an understatement to say i was tired afterwards. Conveniently i caught a horrible cold after i came home that basically ran me over like a freight train! (did you catch the sarcasm?) so sorry about updating really late i have just been to tired and sick to come up with ideas, but I'm getting better and i am currently inspired so I might get quite a few updates in.**

**I hope you like this chapter and Please,**

**review!**

* * *

"Now's the time..." Atem's mother said while she was in the royal kitchens. She didn't usually make food, she was the queen after all so she didn't have to, but this time she insisted on making food for Atem herself. She had the perfect plan to get rid of him one and for all and let her real son have the throne. She had gone out to the garden late last night getting her supplies. All she needed was a little poison. The garden was bordered with a berry bush filled with toxic fruit so that the animals wouldn't blight the flowers or crops. She picked a hand full of them, assuming that they would be enough to kill that retched boy.

She finished making her son's meal and proceeded down the hall to his room.

* * *

Atem laid in bed staring at the brightly colored ceiling. his father had come to see him today and he had begged him to take him outside but his father insisted on trusting atem's mother's judgment, and that was that he was to weak for anything like that. that wasn't true of corse and when he tried to tell his father that he would scoff and tell him that he was only 6 and that he should listen to his mother.

He jumped up when he heard the door to his room squeak hoping it was his father or mahad, but sadly it wasn't.

"Your actually bringing me food?! That's not something you see everyday!" He snarked sarcastically at his mother.

She raised a hand and slapped him so hard he fell out of the bed. he covered his face with his hands and peeked out wearily through the wholes at his angry mother.

"You can't talk to me that way young man!" She hissed.

Atem soon recovered from his shock and sighed through his nose and opening his mouth to speak, but he soon realized that doing this would only make her punish him more severely so he stopped himself. he did however think some very choice words about his mother. conveniently he learned them all from her yelling at him.

"Now I made something special for your birthday." she said

His birthday... he must have forgotten when it was, which was easily done if you were someone under his circumstances. He wondered what she made him. It probably wouldn't be anything good. Odds are that it would make him sick, which is some thing she loved to do.

She set the tray down on his nightstand and then grabbed his arm close to his shoulder and hoisted him back up on to the bed. He winced slightly as she did it. She then shoved the tray in his face without waiting for him to reconfigure himself. Then she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"why are you still here?' he asked her.

"i want to make sure you eat it all." she said simply.

He sighed now absolutely positive that she had done something to his food. He new he shouldn't eat it but at the same time he didn't want her to do that thing again. He shivered and then devoured the meal in front of him.

the thought accrued to him as he was eating that he wouldn't mind if this meal killed him. It would at least get him away from his awful mother, but then with his luck she would follow him to the afterlife in the spirit realm just to torture him.

He suddenly felt his body numbing, well the upper half of his body. (he couldn't feel his legs.) His vision swirled and his hands shook. He lost control of his hand as he brought the food to his mouth and the food slipped out of his hand and onto his lap.

"W...w...what?" he stammered his words slurring until they were nothing but incoherent moans.

"That's it sleep now Child..." he vaguely heard his mother coo evilly.

He began to see double right before his vision faded into the abyss and he went totally limp.

* * *

His mother stood up from his bed and walked over to her "sleeping" child. She waited until his breathing slowed and his amethyst eyes went dull and fluttered shut before running to the bathroom. She made sure to ruffle her hair and splash water on her face to make her makeup run so that she would look like she had been crying over her child. She smiled wickedly into the mirror as she made sure that her fear and sadness look genuine. She practice how she would announce her child's death before running to the door of the bedroom and throwing it open.

" Akunumkanon!" she yelled desperately for her husban, "AkunumKanon! It's Atem!... I think he's... I think He's..."

She started to hyperventilate as she said those words.

"what is it, Hatasu?" the Pharaoh called as he ran over to his wife.

"I think He's dead..." she breathed.

"WHAT?!" he cried running into his son's room.

He burst through the door and ran to his son's bed side. he picked up his son's small head with tricolored hair and cradled him in his arm shaking him and calling his name, but the poor boy was dead to the world. The pharaoh cried desperately hugging his limp son.

"GET A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!" he cried

* * *

the doctor had said the the boy was still very alive but that he was just unconscious, but he said that if he didn't wake up in 2 weeks they would be forced to pronounce him dead and bury him. Hatasu seethed with rage when the doctor told her this. It took all her effort not to just simply leave a pillow over the helpless boy's face at night when no one would notice. That would surely kill him, but then again those berries were supposed to kill him. She cursed his impeccable ability to survive. To think she would never have to deal with this if only Yami had been born first. The one year old baby with pale skin, tricolored hair, and crimson eyes was her pride and glory. He would become pharaoh when the time was right, what ever the cost.

a week had passed since she had poisoned Atem and his condition didn't improve. His father had started to become sick with worry and was having a hard time ruling the country under so much stress so Hatasu Took over some of the rolls. She couldn't have him die on her yet. Yami wasn't old enough to inherit a throne yet.

when a doctor checked up on Atem on the first day of the 2nd week he grimaced and shook his head before the pharaoh and his wife. they cried into each others arms for a while until. The pharaoh had to preform his duties. Afterwards Hatasu went to the doctor and bribed him into pronouncing the boy dead a week early.

"If i gave you all the gold you could imagine and a penthouse in the country to live in will you do me a huge favor?" She asked the doctor batting her eye lashes.

the doctor being very greedy did not hesitate to say yes.

Two weeks later an elaborate funeral was held for the "dead" prince. They even had a body. Little did the Crying, heartbroken Egyptians know was that the prince was laying in bed in his room watching his funeral out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your name?" The solemn prince asked the pale boy with starfish tri-colored hair.

"My name is Yugi. What's yours?" He responded to the young prince.

"Atem."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks..."

The seven year old prince blushed slightly and turned away from the misty figure at the foot of his bed. He didn't know why but the boy wore clothes he had never seen before and he was almost translucent like a ghost.

The boy was about the same age as the prince but he was smaller than he was. he wore navy blue shorts and a green shirt. His eyes were huge amethyst orbs that seemed to pull the answers right out of Atem's mouth even if he didn't want to tell the boy.

The boy laughed and then skipped to him so that he was now beside him. he took one of the princes hands in his and smiled a huge glowing smile and then said,"Wanna play a game?"

After that day Atem played with Yugi everyday they played all kinds of games like board games and card games. they always turned into huge competitions that even supported bets sometimes.

The only problem was that the more fun Atem had with Yugi the angrier his mother became. She would hiss at him smack him and then yell at him saying that he shouldn't play with kids that didn't exist. At first Atem just cried afterwards not understanding what she meant, because Yugi was real to him. As he got older he began to realize that no one else could see Yugi, but it didn't matter. Yugi was his best friend wether or not Atem had imagined him.

As Atem got older so did Yugi. By the time Atem was 13, however he had already forgotten about Yugi. He spent most of his time absorbed in either a book or making up games he could play with himself. He used to try and escape his prison but he stopped trying a long time ago. It was useless anyway. He couldn't walk, so even if he did manage to pry the boards off his windows and climb out he wouldn't be able to get anywhere afterwards. Plus if his mother caught him trying to sneak out of his room she would punish him severally.

Atem sighed flopping back down on his bed. He winced and grabbed his caramel colored stomach as it growled incessantly . His mother hadn't brought him food in so far... Three days. He sat up looking at the notches that he had carved into his bed post with the knife he managed to snag from one of the trays that his mother brought his food on. he didn't start counting the days he spent without food until recently. The last time he went with out food for a week and a half. At that time he didn't even register how long he had gone without food because he was just to preoccupied with his stomach trying to eat itself to notice.

He sighed and reached over to his dresser to get his book, note book, and games to pass the time and distract him from his grumbling stomach. His eyes widened and he stared at the empty space on top of his dresser. Where were they?

He lowered himself hastily off his bed which caused him to practically fall out instead. He winced when he fell on his hand causing his wrist to twist in an awkward direction under neath him. He pushed him self up and then rummaged through all the drawers trying to find at least one of his precious items. They were basically the only things he had that were his and his alone.

"Looking for these?" He heard his mothers sly voice come from the door to his room.

"Give them back!" He hissed at her. he didn't care if she hit him or spat in his face he just wanted his things back.

"No. because it's your fault!" She screamed tears welding in her eyes. they flickered dangerously as she stared daggers into her son.

"What's my fault?! Nothing's my fault!" He screamed back

"You shut up!" She hissed as she wrapped her hand around his mouth and muted him as she sagged him to the end of his bed.

He let out a muffled scream as she did so punching her arms and chest. his eyes widened and they he let his teeth sink into the flesh of her hand as hard as he could.

She cried out in pain and then ripped her hand away from his mouth as blood from the bite wound dripped from her hand.

She growled at him and then slapped him so hard he hit the floor. He winced and then sat up rubbing his throbbing chin where she had slapped him. she moved to slap him again but this time he reached up and caught her arm before she could make contact. she hissed trying to rip he wrist free from his grip but it was like iron. He glared straight into her eyes and she suddenly realized that she was no longer looking at a frail pathetic boy who couldn't defend himself, but rather an enraged young man with the power to break her wrist if she pushed him too hard.

Her eyes widened and she relaxed her arm letting him know that she was finished. He reluctantly let go and stared at her with suspicion just Incase she tried to pull anything but she didn't.

"I don't have time for this..." she cried,"Yami is sick because you cursed him."

She stood up and left the room and left Atem wondering what she meant buy that of if she just crazy.

10 more days past and she never came back with his things or food. Atem laid in his bed curled in a ball holding his stomach moaning occasionally when the stabbing pains of hunger coursed through his body. he had long since been to week to carve a notch into his bed post to count the days. He was starting to think that was actually going to starve to death when he heard the door to his bed room creak open. he rolled over slightly to she his mother come into the room with a tray. he jumped up and fell of the bed practically begging her for the food on the tray, but instead of giving it to him she set it down on the floor In front of him. He stared at her confused his energy already slipping away.

After that she pushed him down on his face and pulled his arms behind his back and pulled a rope out of her pocket as she pulled him over to the bed struggled against her grip but it was just useless. He was far to weak to resist her.

She pulled his arms behind the bed post and then tied his wrists together with the rope so tight that it almost cut off the circulation to his hands.

He growled at her as she moved to walk out of the room but she stopped just in front of the door.

"I'm getting someone else to take care of you." she said and then walked out the door and locked it behind her.

Atem groaned and then struggled against his restraints staring at the food that was just out of his reach.

He finally gave up after a while and fell asleep wondering what his mother meant by that.

The next morning he woke up to the sound someone rummaging through his drawers and closet. he pealed his eyes wearily hopping it wasn't his mother. He caught a glimpse of a pale boy with tri colored starfish hair that looked like his.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked weekly

The boy spinner around with a yelp and pressed his back against Atem's dresser. His large lilac eyes darted from the floor to Atem and back multiple times before he answered.

"Your awake! I... I was just... I'm your new servant so I was putting your stuff away! Yeah that's it..."

"Your a lousy liar." Atem said with a smirk

The boy turned bright red and turned away from him in a flash. He started to twiddle with his thumbs when said, "the truth is I was just bored and I was hoping I could find some games to play while you were asleep..."

He was a very timid boy but he seemed to have a strong companionate feeling to him the Atem hadn't experienced in a long time.

"What's your name?" Atem asked

"Yugi." the boy answered


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

**I just want to say how cool it is to have over 1000 views on this story after just 3 chapters! Thanks to all those who read this! **

**Also I was thinking about putting in a chapter about Yami's life in the palace. Like from when he was little untill he met Atem. What do you guys think should I do that or just continue on with the story? **

**Anyway here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Why can't you untie me." Atem whined

"because I'm not allowed to." Yugi said picking up the food on the tray and attempting to feed it to Atem.

"I can do it myself if you would just untie me! Atem said a little more forcefully Narrowing his eyes at Yugi who shied away from him.

Atem's face softened He didn't mean to scare him he just wanted to be untied.

"Have ityour way then..." he sighed.

After that 3 years went by and Atem and Yugi became very close. They played games together, read together, and even ate together despite Yugi's protests at first. They often played duel monsters which was Atem's favorite game. He vaguely remembered playing with his older friend Mahad when he was younger and possibly even Mana.

"what's wrong?" Yugi asked

"huh? Nothing..." Atem replied

"Come On tel me. You can tell me anything. You can't keep secrets from me."

"I'm just thinking of the friends I had when I was younger..."

"what were their names?"

"Mahad and Mana."

"Hey I know Mana! I doubt she would recognize me now though..."

"How do you know Mana?"

"We used to go to magician school together when we were younger."

"You went to magician school?! But your a slave!"

"I didn't use to be a slave my parents were noble magicians but they died in an accident while defending Egypt from foreigners."

"Foreigners?"

"Yeah an army Attacked Egypt. How come you didn't know?"

"I've been here... since I was 4."

"oh..."

Atem was stunned by what yugi had said. His parents had died and he was sold off to be a slave because of it! That was unacceptable. That was awful! It was almost as awful as the way his mother treated him, maybe even worse. At least he wasn't a slave to anyone but her.

He could care less about egypt as far as he was concerned Egypt had failed him. All its glory hadn't bestowed itself upon him. So why should he care what happened to the country. He had a slight pang of guilt pass through him when he thought about his father but it soon passed.

"I'm sorry to here that you lost your parents." Atem said solemnly.

"It's alright I manage." Yugi replied, "I have you as family now so how could I be sad."

Atem's eyes widened before Tears weld in the corners of his eyes. He sputtered as he laughed slightly. Tears spilled out of his eyes.

He wiped the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand as he cried, "I don't think I have ever heard that from some one before!"

Yugi Reached up and wiped the tears off atem's face and held his head up with his hands.

"Get used to hearing it." Yugi said as he pulled the boy close to him to comfort him with a hug.

Yugi laughed an adorable Irrestistibly contagious laugh that made Atem laugh at his own joke. They were sitting on the floor playing duel monsters and had been for the past few hours. Suddenly the door to Atem's room flew open and a very angry aging Egyptian woman stomped through.

Atem sneered at her as she walked in. Yugi scurried away from Atem and stood in the corner with his Head down.

She grabbed Atem by his hair and tried to push his head to the floor, But the boy was getting too strong for her to push him around any more. He resisted and ended up pulling her hand away from his hair before she could do any damage.

He pushed her any and stared at her with flaming eyes.

"You can't control me anymore." He spat at her.

She growled at him and then smacked him a crossed the face.

He reeled away from her, nut kept his eyes dangerous.

"Oh Ra you're so useless!" she screeched at him.

"who's useless mother?" a boy's voice sounded from behind the woman.

She whirled around and faced the boy in pure shock. How could he have followed her? She had made sure that he was at his studdies.

" Honey it's nothing just go back to your studies." she pleaded as she stood up to block Atem from the boy's view. The boy darted around his mother with startling agility and came to rest in front of Atem.

Atem stared into the red eyes of a boy that looked just like Yugi. The only difference was that his eyes were Crimson instead of purple and narrower. His hair was a complete mess and his bangs stuck up at odd angles. He was very thin and wiry Probably from some unknown childhood illness. one of his legs was much smaller then the other. It looked as if It decided not to grow with the rest of his body.

"who are you?" he asked Atem.

Despite his mothers furious look he ventured to answer guessing he wouldn't harm him with company present.

"Atem."

"My name is Yami." the boy said while holding his hand out for Atem to shake. But before he could grasp Yami's hand His mother snatched him away from Atem.

"We have to go back to your studies, Yami." his mother said while pulling the boys apart.

"But... I don't want to go back to my studies!" Yami whined.

" you have too or else you won't become a good Pharaoh."

"but..."

" No buts, young Man."

"Ok..." The boy jumped away from her and skipped down the hall way before turning to wave good by to Atem before the door shut leaving the two cut off.

"Yugi, do you know who Yami is?" Atem said while turning to him.

"No..." He said while he walked back over to play duel monsters with Atem.


	5. Chapter 5

Atem stared at Yugi. He was starting to notice certain details about him that he never noticed before. Like how smooth his skin looked and how captivating his eyes were. Atem had never noticed these things about a person before, but then again he hasn't been around many people before.

"Atem, it's your move." Yugi said his eyes flicking down to the game and then back at Atem again.

"Oh yeah!" Atem shook his head and stared intently at the game on the floor making sure to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"What's wrong? You seam off today." Yugi said

"It's nothing... I just... I feel so confused ..." Atem responded

"Confused about what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You make me feel..."

"Feel what?"

"Strang..."

"How so?"

"I want to..." He hesitated and then decided to say, "hug you."

"Hug me? You've hugged me plenty of times..."

Atem averted his gaze. His entire face had turned red.

Yugi smiled and then stood up. He walked over and sat down next to Atem.

When Atem felt Yugi sit down so close to him he jumped.

Yugi rested his head on Atem's shoulder for a long while before pecking him on the cheek and jumping up and skipping a crossed the room.

Atem stared at him in surprise.

"Now... what should we play next..." Yugi said while looking through the games Atem had in his room.

Yami woke up the next morning with an enormous yawn. He stretched and then jumped up from his extravagant bed. He hurried to the door and stuck his head out to make sure no one was there. When he was satisfied he tiptoed down the corridors of the palace making sure not to disturb anyone because it was very early in the morning. When he glanced out the window he could just barely see the sun peeking over the horizon. He had to be quick if he wanted to see the boy before he had to attend his studies.

He crept into a room that was still dark. there were no candles lit, whose flames would flicker a crossed the walls. Once he reached the bed in the room he grabbed the shoulder of the person sleeping and shook him until he woke up confused and a little miffed.

"Yami why in the world are you waking me up at this Ra forsaken hour!" Yami's cousin Seto hissed at him.

"I want you to meet somebody." Yami whispered

"Meet who? Who would be up at this time of the day!?"

"It doesn't matter. Mom won't let me see him, so I have to go now while she's asleep."

Seto let out a sigh, "fine! But if we get in trouble I'm saying you forced me to come with you."

"Yay!" Yami cheered before grabbing Seto by the sleeve of his shirt and dragging him out of the room and into the hall.

"I'm sure it's around this corner..." Yami said

"Great we're lost." Seto sighed

"We're not lost. I just forget which hall way the room is down."

"Honestly, Yami, why would somebody be locked in the palace? You probably just imagined the kid."

"No I didn't! He's real! Oh look! There's the door!"

Yami ran up to the door and pulled on the latch. "It's locked." He's said disappointed

"Move over." Seto said

Seto pushed Yami aside before raising his hand and letting a few tendrils of darkness seep through the crack between the door and and the floor. He willed them to open the lock from the inside to let them in. Seto heard a click and then he gently pulled the door open.

"Was that magic! Your not allowed to use magic until your 16 unless you have a teacher with you!" Yami gaped

"Your one to talk. No children are allowed to walk around the palace at night."

Yami pouted and then walked through the door.

Atem and Yugi both bolted up right when they hear the door lock click. Yugi got out of Atem's bed and stood between him and the door.m

"You don't think it's her do you?" Atem whispered to him.

"Hummm... She never comes this early in the morning..." Yugi replied

Just then they heard muffled voices out side the door. Both Atem and Yugi tensed. The door opened slowly and two boys walked in. One was about 13 years old and the other was about 16.

"Who's there?" Yugi said attempting to be threatening but it didn't really work. The sun had almost risen by then and the intruders could see that he was just a small slave boy.

Atem stared at the younger boy, " your Yami! The boy I meat a couple of days ago!"

"And your Atem! See Seto I told you he was real!"

Seto didn't answer Yami he just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Seto?" Atem pondered, "I have a cousin named Seto..."

Seto interrupted him," you... Your supposed to be dead!"

"What?" Yami said

Seto ignored him and walked up to Atem and bowed, "My prince."

"Wait hold on! I'm the prince! He's not a prince! Mother said so!" Yami almost yelled

"Your mother lied. I thought he was dead. This is your older brother, prince Atem. First in line for the throne." Seto said


	6. Chapter 6

Yami was confused. His mother had never told him that he had a brother. Let alone an older brother that was supposed to inherit the throne instead of him. He didn't mind though. Even though his mother specifically raised him to be the Pharaoh and that he was well prepared to be the Pharaoh, he had no intention of becoming the Pharaoh. As far as he was concerned, Seto would be a much better pharaoh then him, but then again he wasn't going to succeed the thrown Atem was, as long as Yami set him free and that was exactly what he planed to do. His mother would probably be very angry but he knew that she wouldn't hurt him he just had to make sure that she didn't hurt Atem.

Yami formulated his plan late at night in his bed while his mother and father were sleeping in the other room. The next morning he immediately went to Seto's room to discuss his plans with him.

"I need your help Seto," Yami said.

"With what?" Seto replied.

"Saving Atem."

"Technically he is a prisoner Yami it would be nearly impossible to get him out of his cell even if it is a pent house compared to the dungeons underneath us."

"It doesn't matter. He was wrongly imprisoned and the Pharaoh would never-"

"-Yami your not the Pharaoh your father is."

"I know!"

"At least tell me the plan! If it is impossible I won't help."

"Fine!"

" I need you to..."

Yugi woke up that morning with serious bed head and in Atem's bed. Yugi let out a squeak before attempting to wiggle out of the prince's bed but something held him fast. Bronze muscular arms were locked around his middle as he struggled. Yugi stopped squirming and laid back down again. the arms relaxed and soon felt gentle and warm around his middle. He remembered now why he was in his bed in the first place. Slaves normally sleep on the floor or on a mattress on the floor and never in the bed of their master. He remembered that it was very cold that night and that Atem offered to let him sleep in his bed with him. The thick wool blankets could then keep them both warm. Naturally, Yugi refused because it was not his place to do that. Atem insisted and then wiggled his way down on to the floor. "I'll sleep down here then,"he said before laying down on his side. Yugi had been moved by that and eventually decided to slip into bed with him, Although he didn't really expect to be held like this while he slept. Maybe, just maybe Atem loved him the way he loved Atem.

Yugi laid there for awhile before an angry knock on the usually locked door roused them both. They heard the queen fiddle with the lock before throwing the door open, witch hit the wall on it's hinged side with a load crack.

She stormed into the room and grabbed Yugi by the collar and tossed him away from Atem. Yugi squeaked when he hit the ground but made no other noise of discomfort.

"I'll punish you later! Really a slave in the bed of his master! How disrespectful!" she hissed at him, "Now you!"

She pulled Atem up by his hair. He winced and then glared at her.

"What do you want?" he spate enunciating every word venomously.

"I want you to answer for your treasonous crime boy!"

"What treasonous crimes?"

"Killing the pharaoh! A high treason of course!"


	7. Chapter 7

The queen cried desperately as her husband was lowered into his tomb. Yami and Seto were also crying but they were also confused. They had no idea who killed the pharaoh. They thought it was the queen as a ploy to crown Yami before the kingdom found out that Atem was alive, but she wasn't with him when he died. He was in a closed diplomatic meeting. No one but he, other leaders, and servants were allowed into the room.

Of course the queen blamed Atem but she couldn't throw him in the dungeon with out anyone noticing so she decided to throw his servant in instead.

Yugi sighed as he laid on the straw bed in the corner of the cell.

He couldn't stop thinking about who had actually killed the king. He knew it was Bakura, but he had no proof. Bakura wasn't even supposed to be in Egypt. Last he heard he was captured by the barbarians that conquered Yugi's village before he was sold into slavery and ended up in Egypt. Bakura had always had a grudge against the king and his decedents because of kul Elna.

Yugi sighed again. The sun was going down and soon he would be left in darkness. He wondered how Atem was doing.

"This is all your fault!" The queen screeched at him.

"My fault how can it be my fault!" Atem snapped.

She slapped him a crossed the face and screamed, "you thought that if you did this that you would become the pharaoh!"

"What?! I don't even want-"

"To late you ruined everything!"

She grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into the closet and locked the door.

"No one will ever find you again!" She hissed.

(3 weeks later)

"I'm so confused! If she didn't kill him then who did!?" Yami whispered to Seto while they were out searching the castle that night.

"I don't know, but are you sure we need to break them out we would be commuting high treason!" Seto hissed

"He's my brother! And your cousin!"

"Yes but the servant too!?"

"He knows something about what happened I just know it!"

Seto sighed and leaned up against the sandstone wall.

"We need to split up." Yami whispered.

Seto nodded, "I'll go down to the dungeon and you go to his room."

"Make sure you are not followed. We can take them to kisara."

Seto crept down the stairs to the dungeon. The walls were cold and damp. He could hardly see his hands in front of him. When he came to the last step he crouched by the wall listening for guards before proceeding to Yugi's cell.

Seto squinted at each cell as he passed hoping to see even the slightest hint of his ridiculous.

"Who's there?" Yugi called coming to the door of his cell.

"It's me Seto. Now be quiet while I think of a way to get you out of hear!" Seto hissed.

"Don't you know visiting hours are over, Kid?" a guard hissed at Seto before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

Seto smirked and said, "Looks like I found a way to get you out of here."

seto kicked the back of the guards knees and he fell to the ground. Seto weaved his fingers together and pounded the guard with all his might on the back of his neck. the guard dropped to the cold stone floor with a grunt and moved no more.

Seto riffled through his clothes until he found the keys and unlocked the door letting Yugi out.

"why are you doing this?" Yugi asked him.

"Because Yami thinks you can help clear up what is going on with the Pharaoh's death." he said

Yami snuck to Atem's door wondering along the way how he would get in without breaking the door. He had one more corner to slip past when he noticed that there were guards stationed at all the doors along that hallway. There was no way that he could proceed without being noticed. He cursed himself for not thinking of this sooner when he suddenly remembered that Atem's room had a small window and balcony that he could possibly get through, but there was sure to be guards around the perimeter of the Palace.

He decided that it would be harder for them to notice him out side rather than approaching directly at the door.

Yami back tracked to the kitchen and slipped out the door they use to get rid of the garbage. Once outside he snuck through the bushes until he could see Atem's window right above him. He climbed up into the window rather ungracefully and snuck into the room.

The room was dark and desolate. Yami upturned everything he could think of but he still couldn't find him. Yami scratched his head wondering where he could possibly be when the thought occurred to him that he hadn't checked the closet. He was about to check when he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Looking for something?" His mother said sweetly with an evil smirk on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Seto hadn't expected Yami to fail his mission but then again maybe it was better that way. Yami was only a few days away from his 13th birthday and once he turned 13 he could be coronated and then he could just release Atem and announce to the kingdom that he was alive provided that the queen hasn't gotten rid of Atem yet.

Seto was forced to flee with Yugi to a village on the outskirts of Egypt. While there he discovered something terrible.

back in Atem's room

" I was looking for you!" Yami lied.

"Really? Well why didn't you look for me in my chambers?" She asked looking down on him.

"Because I knew you would be in here trying to cover up what you've done." Yami said coldly before walking out of the room.

His mother hissed as he left and glared at him.

at the village

"What do you mean you think Bakura did it?" Joey asked.

"Who else has a grudge against the pharaoh, Joey!" Yugi cried.

"It does make sense." Seto said, "and he is know for getting into secure places with no one knowing."

"But what are we going to do! The barbarians are suiting up in the east for war and with the pharaoh gone and no heirs there's no way that Egypt can defend itself! And we'll just get caught in the cross fire!" Joey complained.

"There are to heirs! Honestly do you pay attention!" Seto hissed at him.

"I knew that!" Joey huffed.

"Guys we need to stop fighting!" Yugi cried.

"Your right Yug, we need to focus on what matters here!" Joey yelled, "why I otta track Bakura down myself!" He stood up and clenched his fist.

"No we have to establish an heir and find Yugi's master first." Seto said.

"What's more important then finding the creep that got us in this mess!"

"Joey he's one of the princes." Yugi said quietly.

"Your kiddin'!" Joey gasped

"No I'm not that's why it's so important that we find him. Is Yami still going to be coronated soon?" Yugi asked Seto.

"Yes, unless his mother stops it which I doubt she will she has been waiting for this day for a long time, but if she finds out our plans for saving Atem she might change her mind."

The coronation was about to begin and soon Yami's Mother will have no power over him or his brother.

The first thing he would do is announce that his brother was alive and that he had proof that his mother did what she did. Then the courts could decided what to do with her.

He wondered if Seto would come to watch.

Yami stepped into the throne room and ran his fingers along the throne.

"Soon it will all be yours my prince." A sweet voice said behind him.

"Mana! What are you doing here!?" Yami said swiveling around to face her.

"I came to see you crowed." She said with an enormous smile.

He smile back at her.

"Sorry I couldn't be around as much because of my training and all..." She said.

"I don't mind."

"I heard about your brother... I'm sorry you never got to meet him he was very kind."

"You still remember him?" Yami asked taken aback.

"How could I not!" She exclaimed,

"He had the biggest heart anyone could find! But he was never as strong willed as you."

She blushed.

"Listen Mana, he's not dead. He's still alive," Yami whispered in her ear," you can't tell anyone, not yet. If my mother finds out what Seto and I are planing to do we could loose him!"

"Your mother! I should have known!" She hissed.

Yami smiled, "then will you help me bring her to justice?"

"You can count on me!" She said with a grin.

"Good! Now I just need to get over the pre-coronation nerves and soon all of this will be over!"

The queen opened the doors to the closet slowly.

She peered in and pulled Atem out of the closet. He moaned but didn't wake up. He had gone days with out water or food and was starting to look more like a corps than a living thing.

"Now, where should I take you were no one in Egypt can find you?" She sneered.

Then the thought occurred to her, she was going to be charged with treason probably anyway so why not just commit an actual crime of treason?

She smirked the Barbarians would find her knowledge of the Egyptian empire very helpful and they would have no problem using the prince as a hostage.


	9. Chapter 9

Mana sat on the stool next to Yami's bed in his room while he paced back and forth a crossed the floor in his regal white, blue, and gold robes. His hair was matted and tangled because he kept running his fingers through it.

"What if I can't do this?" He asked to no one in particular.

"You can. If anyone can rule this kingdom at such a young age it's you." Mana reassured him.

"But what if I mess up! What if I end up being a terrible leader!" He huffed, pacing even faster now.

Mana stood up and put her hand on the young King's shoulder. Stopping him from his frantic pacing and then she turned him around. She hugged him tightly and said, "no one knows what will happen in the future. The important thing is to believe in your self now and know that you can deal with want ever comes your way."

Yami took in a long and deliberate breath before nodding and squaring his shoulders. He walked to the doors of his room and swung them open.

"Halt!" One of bakura's soldiers yelled as a chariot being driven by horses approached the boarder of their lands and Egypt.

"Who are you and what do you want!" He yelled to the traveler.

"Refuge." She said as she lowered her hood.

The solider whipped out his sword as the Egyptian queen approached.

"Sound the alarm!" He yelled, "We have Egyptian spies trying to-"

Before he could finish his sentence the queen pressed her dagger against his neck.

"I want to speak with Bakura," she said, "I have a peace offering for him..." She gestured to an Egyptian boy tied to the chariot dressed in Crown Jewels.

"Tell Bakura I kidnapped one of the princes and that the pharaoh's magicians may be a little more agreeable with him here."

Yami walked down the isle to the throne with his head held high, his gaze never wavering, where Mahad and the other magicians were waiting. The millennium items sparkled in the setting sun. The court yard of the palace was filled silent with citizens who were all glad but still unsure of the new pharaoh. When Yami approached the steps to the throne a priest stepped down to greet him.

The priest smiled at Yami, however Yami did not smile back. Yami knelt down on one knee and bowed his head to the priest.

"With the power invested in me by the almighty and powerful Ra..." The priest recited.

He placed the glittering crown on Yami's head. The crown was to big for the 13 year old boy and slipped down on to his eyes. Yami pushed the crown back up on his head as the priest continued.

"I bestow upon you... Son of Aknamkanon... Your father's millennium puzzle. May you cherish it and may it guide you in our long and just rule."

The priest slipped the millennium puzzle over Yami's neck. And then stepped back as Yami rose.

The crowed did not move or cheer, but instead stood with their heads bowed. Instead of walking to the throne Yami walked to the balcony and took a deep breath.

"My fellow citizens..." He said

The crowd murmured in confusion. The pharaoh had never referred to himself as on the same level as his citizens.

"I know this must be hard for everyone... It was very hard for me as well. We are going though difficult times and I regret to inform you of even more grave news but as of right now we have had a traitor in our midst for some time now..."

The crowd gasped.

"I know it's hard to believe but..." He took a deep breath again, " The Queen, My mother, has betrayed us all and now has fled no doubt to one of our enemies."

The crowd began to shout and push their way to the castle doors. The soldiers forced them back.

"The funeral you all witnessed for my elder brother Atem was faked by my mother to keep my brother, the rightful heir, from succeeding the throne. She imprisoned my brother and others without trial for years.

I can't pretend to understand what possessed her to do this but her actions are inexcusable, therefore, I am exiling her from Egypt."

More gasps flowed through the crowd.

"If you need proof of her actions you need only walk through the valley of the kings to my brother's empty sarcophagus."

A cacophony of confused sounds erupted from the crowd.

"Unfortunately I have even more grave news... My brother was taken by my mother when she fled and currently neither of them can be found."

The crowed's clamor slowed to a stop.

"Tomorrow I will be sending out a search party to recover my brother so that we may celebrate his return. Until then we must endure! If not my father's legacy, Egypt's legacy will stop here. We have enemies mobilizing in the east and we cannot let fear, anger, and hatred control us. We have to restore the glory of Egypt and make the gods proud of their kingdom again. Glory and Heroes are only made during the storm not before or after. Let us, the citizens of Egypt here and now, go down in history as heroes not cowards. Let us... grab ahold of our destinies and bring glory to our future by brining the Barbarians to their knees!"

The crowd erupted with cheering and hollering when the pharaoh finished his speech. A pharaoh had not addressed the public in this manner for generations.

As the crowd cheered Mahad approached Yami, "that was a very eloquent declaration of war sire."

"At least we won't have to worry about the public opinion..." Yami said

"Opinion? Your word is law. Their opinion doesn't necessarily mean anything." Mahad said.

Yami looked at him slightly appalled, "their opinion means everything!"


	10. Chapter 10

The horses plodded along slowly while pulling the inconspicuous wagon. A woman wrapped in a long brown shawl that covered her face flicked the reins to urge the horses on. She needed to get there soon before they found her. She flicked the reins one more time impatiently. The Horses' hooves slipped in the dirt as they dragged the heavy wagon up a sandy hill. Once they reached the top the woman could see villages sprawled out just beyond the hill. Between the scattered villages were war camps filled with campfires. The sun was about to sink past the horizon. She wanted to get there before dark. The horses trudged on.

The soldiers at the camps were about to break camp when the wagon approached.

"Halt!" One of bakura's soldiers yelled as a wagon being driven by horses approached the border of their lands and Egypt.

"Who are you and what do you want!" He yelled to the traveler.

"Refuge." She said as she lowered her hood.

The soldier whipped out his sword as the Egyptian queen approached.

"Sound the alarm!" He yelled, "We have Egyptian spies trying to-"

Before he could finish his sentence the queen pressed her dagger against his neck.

"I want to speak with Bakura," she said, "I have a peace offering for him..." She gestured to an Egyptian boy tied to the chariot dressed in Crown Jewels.

"Tell Bakura I kidnapped one of the princes and that the pharaoh's magicians may be a little more agreeable with him here."

The soldier with the knife at his throat nodded and then gestured for the other to go fetch Bakura.

All across Egypt the the tension of the impending war with the barbarians was seen in the faces and the voices of the people there. There was talk of war in the streets, the home, and the workplace. Men above the age of 15 openly volunteered for the army and the pharaoh had no need for a draft. All he need do was prepare them for the battle to come. 100 armed men guarded the palace 24/7 and others manned outposts across the city watching and waiting for a strike or the lone scout they had sent out three days before. Tension was high and the air itself was silent as they waited for the next peice to be played.

"Ha! you think just because you brought me this runt," Bakura said kicking Atem in the ribs who was sitting at their feet with his arms tied behind his back, "That you can just weasel yourself into my territory and take refuge here!" A cruel smirk played across his lips.

The queen glared at him realizing that he was more cunning than his reputation supplied, but so was she.

she smiled and said, "I brought this as a gift! What I really came to barter with was this..." she pulled out the millenium ring and set it down gently on the table, "and any information you want to know about Egypt."

Bakura considered this. He examined the millennium ring before putting it around his neck. he smiled that cruel smile again, "you have three weeks to proof that your information is both useful and accurate. If you do you can stay here as long as you want. If you don't... well then you're back in the desert!"

the queen smiled, "don't worry i think you will find the information satisfying."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**

**I just realized that I've written the last 5 chapters and forgot to upload them to this cite as well as Watt pad oops! Oh well this story was finally finished yesterday so You guys don't have to wait for then ending any longer!**

**Again I don't own Yugioh!**

Seto, Yugi, and Joey all creeped through the sparce trees along the mountains bordering Egypt and the barbarian lands. They were there to find evidence that Bakura Killed the king before they made their way back to Egypt.

"Where do you suppose they are?" joey whispered to Seto.

Seto sighed, "How should I know Wheeler."

"look!" Yugi called out to both of them from the top of the tree covered hill.

Joey and seto scampered up to the top of the hill to stand next to Yugi.

"I looks like we found their camp."

Atem Sat alone on the ground tied to a pole in a tent near the back of the camp when he heard the soldiers start yelling.

"In here!" He heard a familiar voice say.

The flap to the tent was pulled open an Yugi and Joey jumped inside. Atem sighed with relief when he saw Yugi.

"Atem!" Yugi cried out while tackling his old master with a bear hug. Atem couldn't hug him back because his arms were tied behind his back so he settled with nuzzling his face against the younger boy's neck.

"Yugi!" He cried before Seto cut him off.

"Quiet you two!" He hissed, "soldiers are coming!"

"We need to untie him!" Yugi whispered to Joey.

"Right!"Joey whispered back.

Before they could though someone stepped into the tent.

"My, my what do we have here? A couple of rats I think!" Bakura laughed with a wicked grin on his face.

All 4 of them gasped seto and Joey lept to their feet ready to fight off Bakura.

"Your going to kill us aren't you?" Seto concluded.

"Probably." Bakura shrugged.

"Then first since your going to kill me any way. Who killed my uncle?"

Bakura let out a loud laugh before answering.

" Well it's no secret! It was me of course but your government is so stupid it believed that bitch Queen's lies!"

_Good, _Seto thought, _He's bragging now all we need to do is fine a way out of this..._

Bakura smiled at them, " as much as I want to kill you three I've got more exciting things to do such as annihilating Egypt. But if you think I'm going to let you take my hostage you've got other thing coming!"

Bakura whipped out his knife faster then seto could blink and pressed it against his throat.

"If you so much as touch him one more time I'll slit his throat."

Atem and Joey hissed at him but backed away from Atem.

Yugi gave Atem one last smile before he backed away too.

Atem gave Yugi a longing look but said nothing. As much as he wanted to go home he knew better then to challenge Bakura.

"Good." Bakura said releasing Seto, " now run along and let your king know I'm coming to kill him and take Egypt."

Seto's eyes widened before he hissed at him, "you will never get away with this."

"Oh I think I will."

Seto, Joey, and Yugi gasped for breath as they bolted up the stairs to the castle.

"Let's split up and find Yami!" Seto yelled to the other two.

"Are you looking for me?" Yami asked as he walked past the main gates to the castle as the three pushed open the gates.

"Yes!" All three yelled.

"It's about Bakura! He told us that he killed your father and now he plans to kill you and then take the throne of Egypt!"

Yami snarled, "Damn! I just sent a search party looking for you guys, Atem, and my mother!"

"Do you have enough soliders to defend the city?"

"No."


	12. Chapter 12

The soldiers split up into groups in order to search for the former queen and the prince. They marched through the Sands of Egypt with their commander Mahad leading the way.

A runner from the south side ran up to Mahad. He was gasping for breath and when he came to a stop he stood with his hands on his knees.

"What is it?" Mahad asked the young man

"Squad 3 found the barbarian camp just out side the south side of Egypt but..."

"But what?"

"It was empty."

"What does your captain make of it?"

"He thinks they marched north..."

"North?"

"Towards Egypt..."

Mahad sneered, "Run back and tell the troops to turn around and go back. The barbarians knew we would go out for a search and decided to Attack Egypt while it was unguarded."

"Yes, sir!" The young man said and then took off in the direction he came.

Mahad then sent runners to the rest of the squads to tell them the news before turning his own squad around.

"We are the closest. We need to try to intercept them before they get to Egypt. Now ride! For Egypt!" He shouted.

The men all rallied to the cause and took off towards Egypt.

************************************  
"King Yami sent me to start training some of the men from the villages for combat so they can fend off the barbarians until the troops get back from the search." A young general stated at the door of a merchant living in the village.

The merchant huffed, "I'm not fighting for some idiot king who sent his troops away before a battle!"

The merchant slammed the door in the soldier's face.

The young general sighed and then moved on to the next house.

Rallying people to fight had been much harder than Yami had thought it would be. Some people jumped at the chance to prove themselves to their king. Others distrusted him after they found out that the barbarians were invading just after he had sent troops to look for his brother and mother. Many thought he was now conspiring with the former queen and wanted Egypt to be defenseless against the on coming barbarian army.

He wanted to asure hiss people that none of these roomers were true but Mana, Yugi, Joey, and Seto all agreed that the best thing to do was to focus on the on coming invasion. he just hopped that Mahad and the others found out about the enemies plans and were on their way back to Egypt.

Mana walked up to Yami and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know your a great king." She soothed him, "I don't know anyone who could ascend the thrown at your age and succeed let alone deal with a war and betrayal."

He grasped he hand on his shoulder, " I could never have done this without your help and of course Seto's and Mahad's."

She entwined her fingers in his and turned him around, "You can do this! I know you can my Pharaoh!"

The sun was about to set when the lights of tiny torches lit up the horizon just out side the outskirts of the city. The sky blended with the colors of the orange sun and soon the light faded from a bright orange to pink, then to a deep purple as the sun sunk below the horizon line. the flickering lights from the torches marched ever closer to the city limits. I few moments passed in eerie silence after the light faded into the inky black that filled the night sky. Then all of a sudden the sky lit up with bright orange fire balls that shot out of the enemies catapults like hellfire.

They soared through the air before they collided with houses and merchant stands on the other side of the cities walls. Alarm bells tolled while villagers screamed in the streets. The meager army that Yami had managed to scrape together readied for battle.

Yami woke with a start when he heard the alarm bells toll through out the city. They were here.

Mahad and his man raced to catch up with the barbarian army. The sun was sinking into the horizon and in a few minutes they would be able to see the castle walls of the city they called home. They saw smoke drifting just above the hill which only made them run faster. When they got to the top of the hill many stopped short and gasped at the horrible sight. Their city was burning. They could almost picture the innocent citizens scrambling through the streets cowering in fear of the approaching army.

"We attack now from behind when they least expect it!" Mahad called out to his troop. The warriors lifted their weapons and charged down the hill inn reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Mahad's men charged down the hill with swords and spears held high. Mahad sounded a war horn in hopes of catching the invasion force off guard. They succeeded. The back side of the troops stirred into chaos as Mahad's squad moved in for the kill. The squad of Egyptians collided with the barbarians. The Egyptians tore through the ranks at break neck speed considering how few in number they were. Despite being a large army the barbarians seemed to have crude combat skills which gave the highly trained Egyptian warriors the advantage.

The ranks in the back began to scatter and regroup as the news of the egyptian squad spread. Mahad knew that they would soon lose their element of surprise and when that happened he hopped that the rest of the Egyptian troops scattered a crossed the land would be close enough to aid them. He also hoped that his efforts would give the pharaoh the chance to save some of the citizens before the barbarian armies broke through the city gates.

As Yami was commanding what little troops he had left to hold the city gate he saw the barbarian troop scramble. No general in their right mind would command their troops to attack in such a chaotic way so there had to be something else going on here.

"Pharaoh! Come look at this! It looks like Mahad and some of his troops are back!" one of his centuries cried out.

Yami ran over to the century and peered through his telescope. He smiled at the sight of his friend.

"Tell the others to start pulling the villagers out of the city and bring them to the castle that is the safest place for them now!" Yami ordered

The century bowed , "Yes my King." he then scurried off to find the rest of the troops to gather the villagers while Yami made his way to the castle himself.

Manna greeted him at the castle gates with a bow.

"Mana will you ready places for the villagers to stay in the castle. It's going to be a long night." he asked.

"Absolutely!" she replied before taking off to go ready as many rooms as possible.

Moving the villagers was easier then Yami expected. The barbarians were so focused on fending off Mahad and his skilled warriors that they stopped their attack on the village at least thats what appeared to happen. Bakura and some of his goons had snuck into the village and were planning to infiltrate the castle themselves.

When Yami finally brought all the villagers inside some of them came to him wishing to help including Yugi.

"We want to help you find your brother and that retched queen!" one man said

"Yeah!" said another.

"we might not be able to fight out there but we might be able to help by sneaking into and sabotaging enemy camps!" one suggested.

Yami thought about that last comment. It wasn't a half bad idea.

He was about to answer when he felt someone tug on his cape to get his attention. He turned to see Yugi looking at him with determined but said eyes.

"I'm going to go save your brother whether you like it or not! I can't stand to think about... about what they might do to him!" he cried out.

The young man looked as though he was about to cry. Yami suddenly realized that his brother meant a lot to this boy and that perhaps even more than his brother did to him. He realized now that although he was a slave he was just as much Atems brother as he was although he thought vaguely that Yugi's love for his brother seemed to be more than that. He shook the feeling away. He had no right to judge that. Only time would tell, but first he had to bring his brother home safe and sound and keep Egypt safe enough for him to return to.

His face softened into a smile, "alright. Bring him home."

Yugi nodded before he walked off with the other villagers to form a plan.

Mana put her hands on his shoulders again rubbing them slowly. They were so tense with worry.

"You made the right choice." she said to him calmly, "just like you always do. Egypt will not fall and your brother will be safe. Your mother will be dealt with accordingly. Yugi will never fail you. He loves Atem to much to fail."

His shoulders relaxed a bit, "how do you always know what to say...?"

"Because I always know what your thinking and trust me I've known you for a long time, I know in my heart that this will all work out." she said turning him around and embracing him.

He pulled her close to her chest and whispered, "thank you for everything."

Just then Mana let out a cry of surprise as she saw Bakura walking towards the gates. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Pharaoh Bakura and a few of his followers have infiltrated the castle and..." Seto called out frantically to his king.

"kidnapped some of the villagers you so graciously brought here," Bakura interrupted him.

Seto growled at him. Bakura walked slowly up the stairs to the gate swinging his sword back and forth.

"You know I would just let them go if you would just surrender now and let me kill you so I can take the throne and rule Egypt my self." Bakura suggested with a shrug.

"As wonderful as that sounds, Bakura, I think I'll pass," Yami said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"It's your call boy. Refuse and I might just kill you and level the city anyway either way my clan still gets all your land."

As Bakura came closer Yami pulled out his own sword and pushed Mana behind his back.

"You won't be able to protect anyone including her with that." bakura laughed before he charged at him.

Yugi signalled for some of the villagers to follow him and the rest to go to their assigned positions. The villagers scurried off to do their jobs. Yugi and the villagers that followed him approached a small tent lit up with torches he could see a silhouette of to people inside the tent. One was of a tall strong woman undoubtedly the former queen. The other was a young man sitting on the ground. Yugi suspected that it was Atem. his suspicions were confirmed when the queen reached down and smacked the young man across the face. She always treated Atem that way.

The seen made Yugi's blood start to boil. He never usually got mad but he couldn't take seeing her hurt him anymore. He decided that he was done letting her get away with it. He grit his teeth and signaled for the first few to work on subduing the queen. Two men snuck up behind her and clasped a clothed hand around her mouth. she struggled but soon passed out from the drug that one of the merchants from the village had provided.

Once she was unconscious they used some spare rope from the corner of the tent to tie her up just encase she woke up before they got her back to the castle.

Yugi ran up to Atem and helped him up off the ground. He pulled a small knife out from behind him and cut the ropes binding Atem's arms. Atem's arms whipped around from behind him and wrapped around Yugi's middle and brought him close.

"Yugi!" he cried into the younger mans shoulder.

Yugi smiled, "It's alright I'm here!"

Yugi couldn't help himself as tears poured out of his large eyes and he sniffled.

"You always were a bigger crybaby than I was." Atem sid wiping away a single tear that had escaped his sparkling eyes.

Yugi couldn't hold it in any more, "I'm so happy you are ok!"

He was sobbing now with his head in his hands trying to hide his red face from the rest of the people there.

Atem slowly removed Yugi's hands from his face and brought his chin up level with his own while he whipped a few tears from his face. Atem smiled before bringing his lips to Yugi's. Yugi leaned into the kiss much harder then the young man excepted. He retaliated with more passion. the world seemed to melt around them as Atem ran his fingers through Yugi's hair and yugi's hands explored his back. Time seemed to slow to a stop. It was as if all the problems of the world disappeared in that moment.

But it didn't last long because the two were pulled apart by the sounds of shouting coming from the tents next to them and the sounds of rushing flames.

Yami parried Bakura's blow with a grunt and was pushed back almost falling on top of Mana. he shoved Mana back into Seto's arms.

"Get her out of here! I'll hold him off until you come back with some reinforcements!" Yami yelled as he blocked another blow from bakura.

Yami twirled around and slashed at Bakura and grazed his arm.

"I'm surprised. You're actually quiet skilled with that short sword of yours but you don't have the blood lust to take me down!" bakura hissed as he swiped and stabbed at Yami never giving him a chance to issue a counter attack.

Yami winced as Bakura's blade grazed his shoulder and then again when he sidestepped and the blade narrowly missed his chest. Bakura whipped the sword wildly down across Yami's right leg. Blood splattered out of the wound after the sword tore a deep gash in his thigh. He winced and fought on.

Bakura pushed him back further into the castle slashing through the soft stone walls when yami managed to dodge him. the danced into the throne room where Yami was crowned just a few weeks before. Blood oozed out of his wound in his leg and he was starting to get light headed. In his clouded vision Yami made on crucial mistake and miss judged the distance Bakura could reach. Blood sprayed everywhere as Yami's abdomen split open. He made a strangling sound before using all his strength to catch Bakura off guard. Yami shoved his short sword into Bakura's stomach and buried it down to the hilt.

Yami and bakura both slumped to the floor puking up blood.

Bakura broke out into a bone chilling laugh, "I take it back kid you do have it in you. You're nothing like your pathetic mother!"

Bakura was cut off by his own rattling cough. More blood sprayed from his lips.

"Haha Ha... but you're not much better off you highness!" Bakura gave him an evil smile before the thief king collapsed into a puddle of his own blood.

"Pharaoh Bakura and a few of his followers have infiltrated the castle and..." Seto called out frantically to his king.

"kidnapped some of the villagers you so graciously brought here," Bakura interrupted him.

Seto growled at him. Bakura walked slowly up the stairs to the gate swinging his sword back and forth.

"You know I would just let them go if you would just surrender now and let me kill you so I can take the throne and rule Egypt my self." Bakura suggested with a shrug.

"As wonderful as that sounds, Bakura, I think I'll pass," Yami said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"It's your call boy. Refuse and I might just kill you and level the city anyway either way my clan still gets all your land."

As Bakura came closer Yami pulled out his own sword and pushed Mana behind his back.

"You won't be able to protect anyone including her with that." bakura laughed before he charged at him.

Yugi signalled for some of the villagers to follow him and the rest to go to their assigned positions. The villagers scurried off to do their jobs. Yugi and the villagers that followed him approached a small tent lit up with torches he could see a silhouette of to people inside the tent. One was of a tall strong woman undoubtedly the former queen. The other was a young man sitting on the ground. Yugi suspected that it was Atem. his suspicions were confirmed when the queen reached down and smacked the young man across the face. She always treated Atem that way.

The seen made Yugi's blood start to boil. He never usually got mad but he couldn't take seeing her hurt him anymore. He decided that he was done letting her get away with it. He grit his teeth and signaled for the first few to work on subduing the queen. Two men snuck up behind her and clasped a clothed hand around her mouth. she struggled but soon passed out from the drug that one of the merchants from the village had provided.

Once she was unconscious they used some spare rope from the corner of the tent to tie her up just encase she woke up before they got her back to the castle.

Yugi ran up to Atem and helped him up off the ground. He pulled a small knife out from behind him and cut the ropes binding Atem's arms. Atem's arms whipped around from behind him and wrapped around Yugi's middle and brought him close.

"Yugi!" he cried into the younger mans shoulder.

Yugi smiled, "It's alright I'm here!"

Yugi couldn't help himself as tears poured out of his large eyes and he sniffled.

"You always were a bigger crybaby than I was." Atem sid wiping away a single tear that had escaped his sparkling eyes.

Yugi couldn't hold it in any more, "I'm so happy you are ok!"

He was sobbing now with his head in his hands trying to hide his red face from the rest of the people there.

Atem slowly removed Yugi's hands from his face and brought his chin up level with his own while he whipped a few tears from his face. Atem smiled before bringing his lips to Yugi's. Yugi leaned into the kiss much harder then the young man excepted. He retaliated with more passion. the world seemed to melt around them as Atem ran his fingers through Yugi's hair and yugi's hands explored his back. Time seemed to slow to a stop. It was as if all the problems of the world disappeared in that moment.

But it didn't last long because the two were pulled apart by the sounds of shouting coming from the tents next to them and the sounds of rushing flames.

Yami parried Bakura's blow with a grunt and was pushed back almost falling on top of Mana. he shoved Mana back into Seto's arms.

"Get her out of here! I'll hold him off until you come back with some reinforcements!" Yami yelled as he blocked another blow from bakura.

Yami twirled around and slashed at Bakura and grazed his arm.

"I'm surprised. You're actually quiet skilled with that short sword of yours but you don't have the blood lust to take me down!" bakura hissed as he swiped and stabbed at Yami never giving him a chance to issue a counter attack.

Yami winced as Bakura's blade grazed his shoulder and then again when he sidestepped and the blade narrowly missed his chest. Bakura whipped the sword wildly down across Yami's right leg. Blood splattered out of the wound after the sword tore a deep gash in his thigh. He winced and fought on.

Bakura pushed him back further into the castle slashing through the soft stone walls when yami managed to dodge him. the danced into the throne room where Yami was crowned just a few weeks before. Blood oozed out of his wound in his leg and he was starting to get light headed. In his clouded vision Yami made on crucial mistake and miss judged the distance Bakura could reach. Blood sprayed everywhere as Yami's abdomen split open. He made a strangling sound before using all his strength to catch Bakura off guard. Yami shoved his short sword into Bakura's stomach and buried it down to the hilt.

Yami and bakura both slumped to the floor puking up blood.

Bakura broke out into a bone chilling laugh, "I take it back kid you do have it in you. You're nothing like your pathetic mother!"

Bakura was cut off by his own rattling cough. More blood sprayed from his lips.

"Haha Ha... but you're not much better off you highness!" Bakura gave him an evil smile before the thief king collapsed into a puddle of his own blood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note**

**Hey guys! It's** **been a while but this is the final chapter. I know alot of you guys** **have really enjoyed this book and I'm** **greatful for all the support you have given me! I said in one of the earlier chapters that I** **was going** **to make a sequel** **for this book but I** **don't** **really have any ideas... so if you guys really want a sequel** **and have any suggestions** **just comment them in this last chapter! I'll** **only do a sequel** **if is A) I** **suddenly think of something good, or B) enough of you comment. I hope to hear from you guys soon.**

Seto gasp when he entered the thrown room. Bakura was lying face down in a pool of blood and had grown pale with death. Pharaoh Yami on the other hand was very much alive but in great pain leaned against the thrown for support. Yami clenched his stomach while blood slowly dripped from his tunic to the floor. His tunic was soaked in his blood but the young Pharaoh showed no signs of panic from his blood loss. On the contrary he looked like a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Seto ran to the pharaoh and helped him into his thrown so that he could rest and so that Seto could take a look at his wounds.

"I'm fine!" The pharaoh growled at seto.

"No your not your bleeding quite a bit! If that gash is deep enough to damage your organs the healers can't save you!" Seto hissed at him while pushing the pharaoh into the thrown. A moan escaped the Pharaoh's lips as Seto pushed him down.

Seto pulled apart the Pharaohs tunic to reveal his bloody abdomin.

"Oh my God is he ok!?" Mana cried running to her friend and Pharaoh.

"I'm fine..." Yami huffed he was starting to get dizzy.

"Go get some water to I can clean up all this blood and see how serious this wound is." Seto told Mana

Mana nodded and scurried away to find water and one of the healers so her precious Yami would be ok.

*********  
Yugi pulled away from Atem and said, " We have to go now. The other villagers are sabotaging the barbarians tents as we speak. Hopefully it well be enough to give Yami an edge."

"What are we going to do to her?" Atem growled slightly gesturing to his mother.

"Atem this point we should bring her back to Yami for a verdict."

"Yugi! We have to go now before she wakes up and the barbarians regroup!" One of the villagers with them said.

With that the villagers hoisted Atem and the queen up on their shoulders and snuck out of the tent.

They regrouped just out side the village gates before calling up to one of the guards. When they entered the gates they were surprised to see that the fighting had stopped. The barbarians had surrendered.

Yugi ran up to one of the Egyptian soliders and asked, "why have they surrendered so suddenly!?"

"Haven't you heard? Bakura is dead. Yami killed him a few moments ago."

Yugi and the other villagers gasped.

"Yami wants to see you all in the throne room." One of the other soliders told them.

As the villagers entered the castle they marveled at the beauty of it. They had never been inside before. This was a rare once in a life time opportunity for them.

They were headed into the throne room by the soliders.

They placed Atem down on the ground next to Yugi and then dropped the queen on the ground who had started to stir.

They kneeled before the Pharaoh.

"I want to thank you brave citizens! You have done a great honor for your king! I have been trying to think of a way to thank you all for your brave hearts and I have come up with a fitting reward! You all have the choice to become my personal Knights if you so chose." Yami announced.

"Ha! What is this!? Allowing peasants into the royal court what kind of pharaoh are you boy!" The queen screeched at Yami while she sat up and struggled against her bonds.

"You, _mother," _the Pharaoh said with distaste, "have committed high treason and you want to lecture me!?"

The queen hissed at him.

"There is only one punishment for treason, _mothe_r. Death. You of all people should know this."

She hissed kicked an screamed threats while the soliders dragged her away to the dungeon where she would await her punishment.

"Yugi and Atem, my brothers! I want to make sure I reward you as well. First I must offer this. Atem you are the rightful heir as my older brother to this thrown. It is my duty to let you have it."

Yami stood up and stepped down from the throne wincing and clutching his injury. The healers crowded around the Pharaoh but they were pushed away.

"What if I say I don't want it." Atem spoke up.

"What?" Yami asked bewildered.

"I don't want to be the pharaoh. I never wanted to be, nor am I as fit for the job as you are brother."

The crowd of villagers nodded in agreement.

"It may sound selfish of me but I'm honestly tired of being part of the royal family. I love you brother but I have also found a new family here with Yugi and the other villagers." Atem declared wrapping his arm around Yugi.

Yami was awestruck by what his older brother was saying. He was turning down an offer to be the pharaoh, but then he took another look at his brother and realized that he was truly happy.

"Well then," Yami said sitting back in his throne, "Yugi I was also going to offer you a place in the palace but I assume you'll refuse."

Yugi nodded.

"Well then I suppose I need a trusted advisor. A second in Camano if you will. Seto?"

"Yes my king!"

"Will you do me the honor?"

"Absolutely!" Seto said with a bow

"Finally," Yami's voice grew softer, "Mana will you be my grand priestess? I know your skills in magic are formidable."

"With your blessings my king!" She said with a bow.

"Now then! I'm tired and it's been a long day so I'm going to my chambers in the mean time all of you can stay here until tomorrow." Yami sighed before standing up again and letting Seto help him to his room.

"Atem." Yugi said while sitting next to his lover in the throne room.

"Yes, Yugi."

"Was it true what you said about me being your family?"

Atem turned to Yugi cupping his face in his hands.

With a smile he said, "of course Yugi!"

He leaned into the younger male and let his lips linger on Yugi's before Yugi pulled him into a beautiful kiss.


End file.
